Filias
by SViMarcy
Summary: Aparte de amarse entre sí con locura, habían cosas que amaban aún más. Conjunto de drabbles sin orden específico, la imagen cambia a cada episodio. [Sin completar]
1. Nictofilia

**Nictofilia.**

* * *

Aquella noche debe ser, por ahora, la mejor de su vida. Esa cita es realmente inesperada, sin embargo, no le quita lo romántica. Sus zafiros no dejan de admirar al bello adorno natural de la mesa, el rojo de las flores la mantiene cautiva. La primera idea que le llega a la mente es que Gohan gusta de ese tipo de flor y no duda en preguntárselo:

—Ignoraba que te gustan las rosas, ¿desde cuándo?

—¡Oh! —exclama con cierto nerviosismo que, para su fortuna, Videl no llega a notar—. En realidad no es que tenga un gusto apasionado por ellas, pero…

Conforme va dando su explicación, su voz va disminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Hay dos razones; la primera es que no puede dejar de observar la menuda figura de su novia, quien le mira con una dulzura que no imaginó llegar a ver cuando se conocieron. La segunda, es porque recuerda el verdadero motivo de esa decoración. Casi traga en seco debido al nerviosismo.

— _Las rosas rojas significan amor apasionado, ¡sin duda irán bien para esa noche!_

Si bien, el haberle pedido ayuda a Ireza ha sido una perfecta idea, no niega que en un principio le resultó exagerado. Empero, al ver lo maravillada que está Videl, se da cuenta que a veces la blonda no es tan loca como él piensa. No tanto…

Al verse sin temas de conversación, empieza a temblar un poco. Es momento de decírselo, las pláticas anteriores han sido solo la espera de algo que ya comienza a desesperarle. ¡Tiene que armarse de valor ya!

—Videl…

Al ser nombrada por el hombre que más ama se gira para verlo, únicamente para caer en una súbita expectación. Siente por vez primera lo que es la verdadera nictofilia, porque la mirada oscura de Gohan le recuerda tanto a la profunda y misteriosa noche. Y se da cuenta que aquello fue una de las tantas cosas que la enamoraron.

Aunque la nictofilia en realidad se posará sobre ambos terminada la velada.

Él, ajeno a los pensamientos de Videl, al notar que ella también presta atención a las notas de la música de fondo, le da una maravillosa idea de apoyo para lograr cumplir su objetivo. De modo que desliza su mano por sobre la de la muchacha, tomándola con delicadeza.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Ella asiente en silencio sin dejar de sentirse orbitar en el brillo de sus ojos tan similares al del astro rey nocturno. Posa una de sus manos en uno de los anchos hombros masculinos, y la otra sobre la mano de él. Gohan, sin lugar a dudas, ha mejorado mucho a la hora de bailar, pero esa noche en específico parece que ha ensayado para el mágico momento.

Videl recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, siente el palpitar de su corazón y el calor que emana, no puede sentirse más segura. Lo ama tanto que…

—Lo único que quiero...es estar siempre a tu lado —se le escapa de sus labios. Se sonroja con violencia al admitirlo.

—Siento lo mismo —responde con calma, dejando de moverse al ritmo de la música. Ella lo mira con desconcierto ante el acto—. Quiero estar contigo siempre, Videl, hasta mi último aliento de vida —sus ojos brillan al añadir con voz ronca—: ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo, Videl?

—¿De...de verdad? —Atina a preguntar, sintiendo sus pestañas temblar de la emoción. Una chispa, una luz parece querer emerger de sus brillantes ojos azules.

Gohan asiente en silencio.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí, sí quiero...


	2. Talasofilia

Cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, tembló levemente.

—Siempre que te miro a los ojos me doy cuenta que tengo talasofilia.

Con una sonrisa coqueta, el rostro sonrojado bajo aquel casco anaranjado, el joven superhéroe le dijo a la justiciera a modo de conquista. Videl le miraba detenidamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —Interrogó aún con su tono molesto.

—Talasofilia —le contestó el erudito como si todo el mundo supiera el significado de aquella palabra—. Sucede que cada vez que miro tus ojos azules siento como si estuviera nadando en el vasto océano y no quiero salir de allí.

Ambos estaban de pie en uno de los altos edificios de la ciudad, patrullando en el atardecer.

Y la hija de Satán parpadeó, aún sin comprender.

—Explícate.

—Me gusta el cielo, los zafiros, pero sobretodo los mares y océanos —dijo mientras rascaba su mejilla por debajo del visor—, y todo es por ver ese color en tus ojos.

Videl casi se exprimía la cabeza.

Gohan suspiró.

—¿Qué es talasofilia? —Preguntó directamente, destensando un poco los músculos ya que le resultaba extraño mencionar aquella palabra.

—Demasiado amor por los océanos y mares —respondió sin dejar de mirarla a través del visor. Videl también miraba el oscuro cristal con cierto nerviosismo, intuía que aquel sujeto la estaba observando—. Amo mucho tus ojos azules.

Ahora sí que la justiciera de sonrojó.

—¡Hasta mañana, Gran Saiyaman! —Exclamó el tiempo que accionaba su cápsula, liberando a su helicóptero para irse volando lejos de allí ante la traviesa sonrisa del superhéroe.


	3. Pluviofilia

La lluvia cae a cantaros, parece que el cielo se cae en pedazos. Todo el alumnado de la Orange Star High School, incluídos los profesores, se habían retirado con anterioridad. Todos a excepción de un par de pelinegros que se quedaron platicando en uno de los salones respecto a lo acontecido en el Torneo de Artes Marciales semanas atrás.

Volar no era una opción, terminarían empapados.

No les queda más que esperar.

La hija de Mister Satán se encuentra de brazos cruzados, apoyada en una de las paredes y con el ceño fruncido. Ve a través de la ventana paralela el clima tempestuoso.

Gohan la imita, pero este se encuentra justo en la ventana, contemplando las gotas caer mientras hacía una pequeña comparación.

Videl era como un día nublado. La conoció fría, gris. Una chica que con una palabra, acción o gesto lograbas hacerla explotar. Para muchos, los cielos nublados significan tristeza, por lo que el día se hace muy triste. Gohan estuvo en ese conjunto de personas antes de que la conociera. Antes de darse cuenta que los días nublados pueden tener gotas cálidas y brillantes.

En ocasiones, cuando cerraba sus ojos, él podía verla en el Templo de Kamisama, llorando de felicidad al verle vivo, cuando le ofreció un sincero y cómodo abrazo.

Con ello, pudo darse cuenta que las personas, por muy evasivas que sean, también pueden enamorarse. Que también, a pesar de todo, hasta del diluvio más grande puede salir un arcoíris.

—Gohan —llama la justiciera al verlo tan distraído al observar la lluvia caer. Él la mira parpadeando detenidas veces, había olvidado la presencia de ella—, ¿nuevamente te embelesas con la lluvia?

Él le obsequia una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Simple pluviofilia.

—¿Cómo?

—A que amo la lluvia... —Dice sincero—. Tanto como te amo a ti.

Videl se sonroja pero no le contesta.

Y Gohan continua comparándola con un día nublado.


	4. Heliofilia

Después de un tedioso y rutinario día de escuela, ambos se encuentran sentados en el mismo lugar donde él le enseñó a manejar su ki y a volar. No hace falta pretextos de entrenamiento o de realizar tareas para que estén juntos. Simplemente cuando quieren estarlo, lo están.

Pero el mayor de los Son le tiene preparada una sorpresa a su querida y preciada amiga. Le cubre los ojos y la lleva a un sitio no muy lejano, el cual estaba repleto de numerosas flores de todos los tamaños y colores; Videl al ver el hermoso cuadro natural, abre ligeramente su boca de la sorpresa.

Aunque algo llama la atención de la hija de Satán; se trata de un girasol solitario, sobresaliente de varios capullos que tratan de florecer. Y con ello empezó a hacer una curiosa comparación.

Gohan era como un día soleado. Era cálido, brillante. Un chico que con una palabra, gesto o acción lograbas hacer que te deje cegado por tanta lucidez. Para muchos los días soleados son los más felices. Videl, por un tiempo, perteneció levemente al conjunto. Un día soleado aún podía ser triste, no cambia el hecho de que todo esté iluminado, algunas veces pasaba una nube traidora a opacar la luz. Pero con el tiempo, al conocerlo, se dio cuenta que realmente los cielos soleados eran los más felices, estos brindan alegría y esperanza.

No importaban cuantas nubes de lluvia tratasen de opacar al sol, al final le ayudaban a crear un maravilloso arcoíris.

Cuando ella cierra los ojos, puede ver sus torpes sonrisas, su apoyo incondicional y escuchar sus amables palabras.

Y con ello se dio cuenta que necesitaba de esa calidez. Necesitaba que todos los días fuesen soleados.

—Videl —llamó Gohan al verla tomar su botella de agua y regar aquel girasol. Ella, al finalizar, se giró mientras ponía su mano en su frente, tratando de ver ante los fuertes rayos de sol que calentaban la tierra ese día—, no sabía que te gustaban los girasoles.

Ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Simple heliofilia.

—No comprendo bien.

—Me gustan... —Dice sincera—. Porque son como yo.

Gohan se sonrojó, abrazándola con infinita alegría.

—¿Es un sí?

Y Videl asintió mientras aún lo comparaba con un día soleado.


	5. Astrafilia

Desde cierta edad siempre se emociona cuando mencionaban por los periódicos o televisión que el pronóstico del clima de los siguientes días era tormenta eléctrica.

Ciertamente le gusta el sonido de la lluvia, le es relajante y es perfecto para descansar cómodamente en su cama. Aunque, al principio, no sabía de dónde o por qué tiene el curioso gusto de que, cuando ve los relámpagos o caen los rayos y suenan los truenos, corre hacia la ventana más cercana para observar los destellos dorados que tocan tierra.

Sin embargo, también sabe que hay un motivo detrás...

Al momento de abrir sus ojos, después de que Gohan le diera una curiosa semilla y a pesar de estar sin heridas casi como por arte de magia, le surgen más preguntas que respuestas.

—¡No puedo creerlo, estoy curada!

Poco le importó la confusión y el asombro del médico y su padre; busca ropa limpia para poder cambiarse y buscar a Gohan, pues sabe que era su turno para combatir.

En el transcurso, continúa rememorando su extraño gusto por los rayos, truenos y relámpagos.

Al tener catorce años finalmente se decidió por buscar datos. Entre algunos libros que leyó , halló una palabra y significado que le llamó mucho la atención:

Astrafilia: Fascinación por los rayos, truenos y relámpagos.

—¿Astrafilia? —Se interrogó en ese entonces—. Imposible, no —masculló y releyó—. Bueno, quizás...

A su memoria llegó la transmisión del Torneo de Cell, su padre, el conjunto de hombres misteriosos y un niño... Sí, un niño de cabellos dorados que en cierto momento de la pelea tenía un aura dorada que parecía desprender diminutos rayos.

Se sonrojó.

Como si sus recuerdos pasaran a la vida real, la tierra volvía a temblar como aquella vez, hace siete años. Con temor desde lo más profundo de su corazón, no deja de ver la plataforma. Cree que el oponente de su compañero de clases fuese el que ocasionaba el temblor. Empero, sus ojos azules eran testigos de cómo Gohan hacía que su cabello se volviese dorado, sus ojos adquieren un color turquesa y nuevamente le rodea un aura dorada.

Aún no cabía en su asombro pero su mente trabaja rápido, enlaza todo lo que sabe...

Gohan, más que ser el Gran Saiyaman, es el Guerrero Dorado y el mismo niño que peleó con Cell.

Sin haberlo pensado, se adentró en un maravilloso mundo oculto a los ojos de los demás y también...

—Así que... —sonríe después de ver a Gohan marcharse con Kibito y volar ella de nuevo hacia el torneo—, a final de cuentas mi astrafilia siempre fue a causa de Gohan —se sonroja—. Se puede decir que desde niña..., ¿¡me gustó!?


	6. Bibliofilia

**Bibliofilia.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Los gruesos volúmenes se acumulan poco a poco en el antebrazo izquierdo. Por un momento parece que están por formar una pila interminable, pero no fue hasta que el futuro lector de estos tropieza con uno de los libros tirados en el suelo y todos los empastados recolectados terminan cayendo de forma inevitable.

El silencio de la biblioteca se ve interrumpido por el sonido de los libros al caer, además de un quejido de dolor. Videl, tras escucharlo, deja su lectura y se dirige a paso veloz al lugar donde se escucha la voz preocupada de su novio. Este, entretanto, murmura maldiciones al recoger con prisa los pesados escritos.

—Por todos los cielos, Gohan… —suspira con alivio al hallarlo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me parece que sí, pero ¿qué importa? Me interesa más el destino de los libros —contesta con ligero mal humor que termina robando una risa a la joven de ojos azules—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Sin embargo, ella decide ignorarlo olímpicamente y se abre paso a recoger el reciente desastre. Sus pálidas manos tocan con suavidad las carátulas, impregnandose del olor a papeles viejos que estos tienen. Con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios, vuelve a apilarlos con dulzura, comprendiendo de pronto el profundo amor y cariño que Gohan siente por la lectura.

No solo por los interminables artículos de investigación, tesis, o aquellos libros valiosos y extravagantes, sino que, en muchas ocasiones, lo ha visto cerrar sus ojos para desconectarse de la realidad y luego empezar a soñar despierto. Incluso le ha escuchado murmurar poesías con una voz tan romántica y encantadora —si no fuera tan tímido, podría jurar que él ya le habría declamado más de cien—.

Porque para Gohan, los libros eran una enorme razón para abrir su corazón y sus pensamientos.

En menos de cinco minutos ambos han terminado de limpiar y acomodar tanto los empastados que el alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman planeaba leer y consultar, como aquellos que habían saltado de las estanterías con el choque de Gohan y estas.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Videl —comenta casi de pronto, rascando su nuca casi con ímpetu—. Disculpa lo de hace rato.

—No te preocupes —sonríe con ganas antes de añadir:—. No le contaré a nadie que tienes bibliofilia… aunque dudo que eso sea secreto.

—¿Que tengo qué?

—Bien, nos vemos después. Papá me dijo que quería verme en casa pronto, parece que Majin Buu está haciendo desastres de nuevo. —Y sin decir más, salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca lanzando pequeñas risas al sentirse, por un rato, más lista que Gohan en cuanto a palabras nuevas. ¡Por fin le había ganado!


	7. Agorafilia

**Agorafilia.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

Siente el aire fresco llenar sus pulmones. Admira el hermoso paisaje que la rodea, los numerosos y frondosos árboles que le otorgan una fresca sombra, el agua fluir con velocidad en aquel riachuelo y el suave césped que estaba debajo de la manta sobre la cual se halla sentada.

Escucha el canto de los pajarillos que volaban por allí, también el sonido de una que otra cigarra o libélula que danzaba cerca.

Era una chica de ciudad, muy rara vez había compartido tiempos con la belleza de la naturaleza. Estaba acostumbrada al ruido de los claxones, las publicidades, las sirenas de la policía, las alarmas de los bancos. No podía negar que estar ahí es reconfortante.

Pero también le resulta extraño que su primera cita fuese en ese lugar. De verdad no le molestaba sino que los chicos, en la actualidad, tienen sus citas en un cine, una cafetería o un parque, en la ciudad. Ya sabe que Gohan no es un muchacho común y que no ha tenido una vida común y corriente, era solo que, de cierta manera, llegó a pensar que él copiaría esas ideas.

–¿En qué piensas, Vi? —Interroga el azabache después de ofrecerle a su novia un poco de comida y ella no contestó.

Ella le mira con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro mientras acepta el platillo, después le contesta con otra pregunta: —¿La verdad?

Gohan asiente despacio.

—En que tienes mucho amor por las montañas Paoz —contesta—y por los espacios abiertos en general. Prefieres la naturaleza que el mundo urbano.

—Por supuesto —sonríe con paciencia—, aquí es donde crecí, me es imposible no amarlo.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama eso? —Preguntó. El mayor de los Son niega con la cabeza—. Es agorafilia.

Gohan palidece poco antes de que sienta una fuerte vasodilatación en sus mejillas al momento en que la idea ingresa a su cerebro. Videl, al notarlo, sacudió sus manos con fuerza sintiendo su rostro pigmentarse como una cereza.

—¡No de ese tipo! —Exclama nerviosa—. Atracción por los espacios abiertos, es eso.

El joven se golpeó la cara con la palma de su diestra, lleno de vergüenza.

Quizás debería estudiar un poco más a fondo ciertos significados.


End file.
